More Swan Queen mini fics
by pcworth
Summary: I have already posted another set of 15, so getting started on this set. Not all rated M, just putting that rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters.

"Let me get this straight, and forgive me for using that word, but if we were in the Enchanted Forest, I would be considered your consort?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Consort. Who even uses words like that?"

"I admit it's an out-dated word in this word, but back home it wasn't unusual for a monarch such as queen to have a consort," Regina said.

They were lying on the couch together watching some History channel nonsense that Emma found completely boring about the royal family in England. When they mentioned someone was a consort to a king, Emma had made fun of the word until Regina pointed out that Emma herself would be considered a consort.

"So you all didn't just say lover in the forest?"

"No. We try not to be crude."

"Well I don't want to be a consort."

"You do realize that we aren't actually in the Enchanted Forest?"

"I know but I don't want people here getting the wrong idea."

"Everyone in this town already knows we are sleeping together, I don't think putting a label on it changes much. Besides back home, consorts were known for having great power. If you really wanted to influence royal policy it wasn't unheard of for people to approach the consort."

"I don't see how that would work."

Regina looked her in the eyes, "you know how you asked if the city had an additional funds for new police radios?"

"I remember you saying no."

"Well, back in the Enchanted Forest let's say a consort had a request of a similar, non-technology nature, they would usually only have to withhold sex and wait for the monarch to give in."

"So you are saying if I say no sex, I get the radios?"

Regina laughed, "If you withhold sex, I will withhold sex and we both know who will win that game."

"I hate being a consort," Emma pouted.

"But you are so damn good at it my dear," Regina said kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, just tell me," Regina said.

"No," Emma said walking away.

"What? It's not a big deal." She followed Emma up the stairs to their bedroom.

"If it's not a big deal you won't mind me not telling you."

"Please."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"I don't ask you about any of your former loves, so why ask about mine?"

"I just can't picture it."

"Ugh, I don't want you to picture it. I don't want to picture it. It was a mistake, it was a long time ago, and you are the only person I am ever going to have sex for the rest of my life. But after the visual you have now inserted in my brain, you can bet we aren't having sex tonight."

"Emma …"

"No," she said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.  
Regina went up to it and knocked.

"It's occupied."

"Look, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No you shouldn't have."

"It's just … come on he has one hand how on earth did he …"

"Don't finish that sentence," Emma said coming out of the room. "Fine, you want to know. I will tell you and then we will not revisit this topic ever again. It was awkward and to answer your question he never did … finish me. There are you satisfied?"

Regina tried to keep any laughter at bay. "Satisfied, yes. You weren't apparently, but …" Emma gave her a scowling look. "At least my last male lover didn't sleep in the woods with a bunch of 'merry men.' No one was fooled by that. Oh wait, one person was."

"Not funny," Regina said.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I do not own OUAT

"I need to see her now, it's important," said Dr. Whale.

"I am sorry, doctor, but the mayor is in a meeting," her secretary said.

"I have been waiting here for more than 20 minutes," he said. "Her time is no more precious than mine. Buzz in there and tell her I am here and I am coming in whether she likes it or not."

"I can't do that. It's her weekly public safety meeting with the sheriff. They are never to be disturbed."

"The sheriff is certainly not more important than me," he said and he hit the intercom button on the secretary's desk. "Regina, it's me, I need to speak to you now and I am coming in."

He strode over to the door in time for Emma to answer it. He ignored her and walked up to the desk.

"What's the emergency?" Regina asked with little interest.

"The hospital charity ball is less than two weeks away, and the city workers still haven't completed paving the road around the banquet hall."

"I've been assured it will be done next week."

"Not good enough. What if it rains like it did last week and they delay it once again?"

"Dr. Whale it will be completed if I have to stand out there with a magical umbrella to keep all the workers dry. Now you interrupted a meeting, one I actually need to attend to so show yourself out."

He huffed past Emma who held the door open for him and then shut it and locked.

"Now where were we?" Emma smiled.

Regina rolled her chair back from her desk to reveal she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down.

"I do believe you were in the process of making me cum and I do hate to be interrupted."

"Oh, so do I," Emma said sinking to her knees.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I do not own OUAT or its characters

Regina moved up the bed to a rather satisfied Emma.

"You are incredible," Emma said.

"I know."

"And modest."

They lay beside each other in silence for several moments.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Regina asked finally.

"Like what?"

"You, me – us here together?"

Emma turned on her side to face her. "I have no plans that would contradict that. Although I was thinking about something that I sort of been keeping to myself because I wasn't sure how to approach the subject or what you would think of it."

"What's that?"

"It seems a little silly for me to keep my apartment when Henry and I spend practically all of our time here. What would you think about us moving in?"

"You want to move in here with me?"

"Only if you want that?"

"Of course I do." She moved to kiss her. "That would make me so happy."

"Good. Now any chance of you just doing the whole magic thing to get my stuff over here because I don't like packing?"

"No," Regina said. "Magic isn't something to play around with."

"You used it the other day to move the couch to sweep under it."

"That was work."

"So is moving."

"Yes, but that is your work, not mine. Besides if you didn't have to toil over the whole moving process how would I know you really, really wanted to move in here?"

"I could think of some ways to prove it," Emma said getting on top of her. "And I can probably persuade you to do the magic move."

"You think so?"

"Even if I don't, we will both enjoy the attempt I am sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma kissed Regina and wrapped her arms around her. "You know I was nervous the first time I kissed you," Emma said.

"Why is that?"

"It may have been the fact that you are intimidating."

"Please, I am a complete push over when it comes to you."

"I didn't know that then," Emma smiled.

Regina laughed. "If it makes you feel better I was nervous for our first kiss too. Here was his drop dead gorgeous blonde, who was so amazingly cute when she managed to stutter out a simple request for a date, and then she walked me to my door leaned ever so slowly in …" Regina leaned in and let her lips brush lightly against Emma's before deepening ever so slowly. "And there it was our first kiss. It was sweet and hot at the same time. From that moment on, I knew there was no other person I would want to kiss."

"Is that why you became such a push over?"

"Only for you."


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I do not own OUAT or its characters

"Whining isn't really attractive," Regina said.

"I am not whining," Emma responded.

"You've been complaining about finishing those reports for lets see oh 77 minutes," she smiled.

"You aren't helping matters."

"Well I was expecting to have dinner with my wife nearly an hour ago, but since she hasn't finished her homework yet I am stuck here waiting."

"Well my homework is due to the mayor, who happens to be my wife and could just say do it later and then I would be more than happy to take her out to eat."

"Funny how the last time I gave the sheriff an extension on filling out her reports, she used that time to go out with the guys for a few beers. And then she came home drunk at 3 a.m. and woke me up and then spent the rest of the night puking in the bathroom. So no extension this time."

"This is so unfair."

"What? I thought this might entice you to work more quickly."

Emma looked at her wife, who was currently sitting on a chair in front of Emma's desk at the sheriff's station, her legs stretched out and propped up on the desk – completely naked.

"Enticing isn't the problem. It's the distraction."

"I could always put my clothes back on."

"No!" Emma said. "I am almost done. I promise."

She looked down at the report on her desk, but her eyes slowly slipped back up to the luscious skin of her wife's calves, and trailed upward to her thighs and then …

"Eyes on your report Sheriff Swan."

She looked down at her paper, "Yes, Madame Mayor."


	7. Chapter 7

Emma finished her paperwork and sat back in her chair. Two days late, but hey it was done, which meant she had the rest of the day free. She got out her cell phone and scrolled through some pictures – most were of Henry and her.

Then there was the one she stopped at.

She wasn't even conscious of the smile on her face as she examined the picture for the hundredth time in the weeks since she took it.

She had stopped by Regina's to pick up Henry so they could go to the movies. He – being a little too much like his birth mom – had to run upstairs to change having lost track of time.

"Where's Regina?" she called up after him. Normally, his other mother was around when Emma picked up Henry – usually to lecture her about making sure they wore their seatbelts, or eating healthy or some such.

"She's in the backyard," he yelled back.

Emma headed through the house to the back door. She opened and it stopped. Regina was kneeling by one of the flower beds, tending to the flowers there. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a simple short-sleeved shirt and tennis shoes. She had a pair of earphones in and Emma could see the iphone tucked in her back pocket.

The sun was high in the sky and bathed her in its light.

Regina took a momentary break from the work and in that moment Emma snapped the picture. Regina hadn't even noticed her as she backed away and went back inside.

She couldn't really say why she had taken the picture.

Looking at it now she couldn't help but admire the casual clothes that Regina never wore in public. Then there was the perfect distribution of light. And the simplicity of the scene itself. Or maybe it was the small smile of Regina's lips, which Emma guessed was satisfaction at her work.

What really stuck out to Emma was how she had captured a look of peaceful happiness in her former adversary.

In that moment nothing was weighing Regina down, nothing was bothering her, and who she was in the past meant nothing – it was the Regina she wished she could have known from the beginning.

She turned off her phone and got up. She had the rest of the day off – maybe it wasn't too late to know that Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters

"You know this was a stupid idea," Emma said. "I can admit when I am wrong."  
"Being able to admit that shows your growth as a person," Regina said. "Now are you ready?"  
"We can stop. You did say this was dumb."  
"I did. But that was when I had to take off one article of clothing. And really having my shoes off is quite relaxing when playing this game. Now are you ready?" She nodded to the TV screen where one of Henry's racing games was on pause.  
Emma sighed, "Yes."  
Regina started the game back up and this time Emma got off the start good and was leading Regina by a good margin. She actually smiled. She had the idea of challenging Regina to a game and intentionally baited her until she got the mayor to agree to play a version of strip poker with the loser of each race having to take a piece of clothing off. She had won the first two games easily - costing Regina her shoes and socks. Emma figured it wouldn't be long before the always dressed to the nines Miss Mills was down to her unmentionables.  
But after those two games Regina had beaten her handily so Emma sat there in her bra and panties.  
This time she was going to win.  
"It appears you are going to win," Regina said.  
"Yes I am."  
"I think the pants will go next then, but I should warn you I am not wearing panties."  
Emma took her eyes off the screen and directly at where Regina's panties should be. As she looked back at the TV, "shit," she swore as she took the curve too fast and crashed. By the time she got the car moving Regina's shot past.  
She tossed the controller down as Regina crossed the finish line.  
"You cheated."  
"How so?"  
"You distracted me."  
"Really? And how exactly did I accomplish that?"  
"You ... you ... you know exactly what you did."  
Regina just smiled. "Bra or panties, it is your choice what you lose."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Emma," Henry said as he stood there looking down. "I know it's been awhile but I've been busy. You know you were the one who told me I needed to get out there and experience life and live it to my fullest. But, um … the reason I came today was to let you know you and mom are going to be grandmas again. I know it's shocking, but Elizabeth and I couldn't be more happy together and we want to share that love with our kids, just like you and mom did. Speaking of which, I talked to Cass the other day, and college is going great for her. She knows to call me if she needs anything or whatever. I told her last night about the new baby. She screamed in the phone and then I think she may or may not have announced it that she was going to be an aunt for the third time to one of her classes. Like I said, it's not like I didn't want to come before now, but to be honest I feel a little stupid being here talking to you. I know, I know, it's not like you are really here, but like you always said about mom, 'where else am I going to not look like a jackass when I want to talk to her?' Now I suppose you can talk to her whenever you want. Tell her I said hi and that yes I will come back and visit with her another time. Anyway, I should get going. I love you both."

Henry walked away from the black granite stone – It read simply Regina & Emma reunited.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Swan, I tolerated your presence at my dinner table, you could at least clean up the mess you made," Regina said throwing a towel at her.

"Certainly Madame Mayor," she said, while shooting a smile at Henry who smiled back.

"Mom, dinner was great can I go play some video games now?"

"Homework done?"

"Done before dinner."

"Then go ahead."

'Thanks. Night Emma,"

"Night kid," she said while wiping off the table. Once he was gone, Emma approached Regina whose back was to her while washing the dishes. Emma put the towel down just beside the sink and looked back at the kitchen door once before wrapping her arms around Regina.

"You really need to stop telling me to clean up my messes," Emma whispered in her ear.

Regina's face lit up the moment she felt the arms around her. "Maybe you should be more careful and I wouldn't have to tell you so often. Do you realize I had to buy yet another new set of sheets?"

"Oh, but getting them dirty is so much fun, don't you think?"

Regina could only lean back against this woman who had managed to invade every facet of her life.

"Also, I think it's time to tell Henry."

This caused Regina to turn in her arms. "Tell Henry, are you sure? That is pretty serious stuff to lay on a 13-year-old and we don't even know how he would react, and what would we tell him exactly, 'hey your mom and me have been having sex,' it's just we haven't even talked about anything about us either and …"

"Shh," Emma said using a finger to block Regina from speaking. She kissed her for good measure. "We both know this has gone beyond sex for both of us," Emma said. "I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship, but if you aren't I understand. But the next step has to involve telling Henry. I am tired of sneaking around here or finding excuses to be here. I just want to be here."

Regina kissed her. "Ok, we will tell him."

"Maybe you should let me handle it."

"Why is that?"

"Well you did just suggest telling him, 'hey your mom and me have been having sex.' I think there are more tactful ways to say it."

Regina playfully pushed her away.

"No, really, I got this," Emma said and she turned and went upstairs. She knocked on Henry's door before going in. He was sitting on the bed playing a game. She sat beside him and picked up the other controller and entered the game.

"So, we have to like stay in here for a bit – 20 minutes should do it," she said. "Your mom thinks we are having an in depth talk about how she and I have been seeing each other."

"She can be real clueless sometimes."

"I know, but we both love of her and we might as well let her believe she knows what is going on.'

"Twenty minutes will do that?"

"Give or take. If nothing else that will give me time to think of something to tell her that makes it seem like we are had a serious discussion."

"As opposed to how you broke it to me?"

"I suppose that could have gone better."

"I caught you leaving the house early one morning and all you said was 'your mom and I have been having sex. Don't tell your mom you know.' Yes I think you could have found a better way from permanently scarring my brain."


End file.
